Playground
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: In which our Kurogane meets some....interesting children....hmmm....FLUFF! LOTS OF IT? Kurofai and... somehow mini KuroYuui. O.o Spoilers to those who haven't read all of the Celes Arc.


**Playground**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle! PROMISE. **

**In which our Kurogane meets some...**_**interesting**_**children****...hmmm...FLUFF?! LOTS OF IT? Kurofai and... somehow a mini KuroYuui. O.o;; Spoilers to those who haven't read all of the Celes Arc. **

**Hi this is TG. Currently taking a break from Am I Gay?! I won't write the 4th chapter until I get more REVIEWS...And yes I'm shouting to those of you who just add the story to their alerts and don't review... And to let you know, I'm working on a Christmas present to all of you KuroFai fangirls. It's a little Christmas romance between the two, involves cookies and mistletoe and lots of drinking! Oh and smex, there WILL be smex. So look forward to that, already wrote about 4 chapters. In the mean time, enjoy what I give you for now. This is the start of the many KuroFai drabbles and fluff pieces I will create from now on. **

"Kuro-puu time to leave!" said Fai pushing the ninja out the door. It took our raven-haired warrior all but a second to realize this whence he started flailing his arms in protest.

"Oi, Oi!! What in the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?!" Fai smiled happily.

"It's cleaning time and when Kuro-wan is here all he does is get in the way and make messes! So now he's gotta leave!" Kurogane growled in protest.

"I have just as much right to be in this house as you do!" Kurogane huffed on the threshold of the house trying to pry the door back open as Fai greeted him forcing it shut.

"Not today!" And with that Fai slammed the door and the ninja heard a distinct "click". He knew he had lost. Holding onto all the pride he had left, he stomped away from the small cozy house. He would just go to the park and wait for the infernal mage to say it was okay to come back.

--

When he got there there was only but a few rowdy children playing on the playground. He ignored them and took in the rest of the scenery. It was a bright spring day. It almost made him happy not to be in the house. He basked in the sunlight for the moment, but eventually was interrupted when he heard small sobs coming from his right. He shifted his eyes to the direction of the disturbance and noticed a small blonde child obviously crying under the maple tree. He couldn't see the kids face because it was buried behind the knees he was hugging. If he hadn't recognized the boy's style clothes he was wearing, he would have thought it to be a young girl. Kurogane stood up and walked over to him.

"Oi, what are you doing there crying?" He said trying to sound uninterested.

"Go away," the boy said firmly, not looking up. Despite the anger in his tone, his voice was small and soft. Anger didn't suit him well, Kurogane thought.

"Come off it, wasting a day like this crying. It's disgraceful. I expect you to have a good reason." The blonde boy looked up and Kurogane was almost knocked off his feet. It was the magician...but much much much smaller. His eyes were wet and puffy and his cheeks were tear stained. The boy frantically tried to wipe his tears away. Kurogane tried his best not to gawk, but he wasn't succeeding. "eh..." As if magic, the anger was wiped from his face and the child looked very sad.

"I'm sorry Mister..." Kurogane looked away his face warm. This miniature Fai was really cute...even he had to admit.

"Don't apologize, only explain yourself. First off, what's your name?"

"Yuui..." Said the boy now staring at Kurogane with interest. Kurogane thought back to the time in Celes. That was Fai's real name...if that was so then..? "My brother Fai is over there..." He nodded toward the playground, instantly Kurogane spotted the person identical to the child under the tree. He was chasing the kids around him, laughing and smiling. So this was this world's version of the Fai he knew. Since his real name is Yuui...this must be the same child.

"Are you sad because of him?" Yuui shook his head.

"Kuro-tan...likes him best," Kurogane blinked.

"...Eh?! Ku-kuro-ta..." Yuui stared down at his knees blushing.

"I don't think, Kuro-tan knows that I exist..." Kurogane looked on the playground. He scanned the kids and then came to a jolting halt. A boy...that looked exactly like him as a child was playing on the monkey bars brandishing what appeared to be a fake sword, trying to keep away from the other children. "Fai" was trying to keep the other kids away from him, like a guard. Kurogane blushed.

"Well...why don't you ask him to play?" Kurogane was at a loss at what he was supposed to do in this situation.

"But... Kuro-tan only wants to hang out with strong kids. He doesn't like weak people like me." Kurogane twitched. He went up to the playground bent down and picked up a rock, rolling it in-between his fingers.

"You're not strong?" The kid shook his head.

"Fai's better than me in Phy-ed. I can only do10 push-ups . He can do 15!!" Said Fai enthusiastically." Kurogane rolled his eyes. _Well I can do 150! Beat that little brats..._ But he decided that this was no time to be competing with children.

"I bet you have lots of skills that are admirable that Fai can't do as well." Kurogane snapped around and chucked a rock as fast as he could at Yuui's face, but missed because the blonde had dodged it.

"What the--!" Kurogane smirked.

"No_ordinary_ man could have dodged that, a grown man at that. So don't put yourself down anymore. Your speed is incredible." Fai gaped up at the grown man in astonishment. Kurogane blushed. "and...i bet you're really good at art too," Fai's face brightened up.

"H-How...?" Kurogane sighed.

"Just know that nobody's going to want you unless you make yourself known. Prove to Kurogane that you're worth his time. Trust me, he'll acknowledge you." Fai stood up and smiled. It was the purest smile he's ever seen coming from a face like that. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he felt very warm inside.

"You're...a very nice person. I'm glad I met you," His blue eyes were shimmering in admiration. He blushed. All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him running up.

"Hah...hah...Yuui! What are you doing over here? Don't you wanna play?" Kurogane looked behind him. Fai and his miniature self were there, catching their breath. The small Kurogane stared at him with interest. Kurogane smirked and winked, nodding in the direction of Yuui, who was smiling so brightly that one could almost be blinded. The small version of himself looked at Yuui and blushed, but quickly looked away. So the little one had noticed the blonde after all... Fai looked up at him

"And...Who are you?" Kurogane shrugged.

"Just a stranger. You should really teach your brother not to talk to people he doesn't know." Yuui looked at his brother worriedly.

"Yuui...honestly," Yuui grabbed Fai's hands.

"It's okay Fai, this man is good," Yuui looked at Kurogane, and smiled. Fai nodded. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"You trust him just like that?"

"When...Yuui says someone's good, he's always right. He's always had this ability. Can always sense bad or good intentions," Kurogane nodded, if it wasn't these kids, he'd have thought they were crazy.

"Y-yuui...you dropped your Moko-chan..." Kurogane bent down beside Yuui and picked up a Mokona doll and handed it to Yuui. Yuu took it and hugged it smiling brightly at the small Kurogane. His face seemed to glow with happiness. Kurogane wondered what it would be like if the "Yuui" he knew could smile like that

"Thank you so much Kuro-chan!" Said Yuui happily. The small "warrior" blushed a deep shade of magenta, running his fingers through his black spiky hair.

"Sheesh, do you guys always have to call me weird names?" _Even in this world huh?!_

"Come on you guys, let's play some more before we have to go home!" He turned around heading in the direction of the park, little Kurogane followed him and Yuui in close pursuit, only he paused.

"Umm...Mister?" Kurogane looked at him.

"Huh..?"

"...how...did you know that Kuro-tan's full name was "Kurogane?"" Kurogane recalled saying his name once. He sweatdropped.

"I...dont' know what you're talking about..." He said. Obviously Yuui didn't believe him but smiled almost knowingly. How intelligent was this little brat?! He ran up to the small Kurogane and pulled on his shirt. Kurogane stopped.

"What?!" He demanded. Yuui grinned and put their faces close together. The small dark-haired boy blushed at the proximity. Yuui gently pecked his cheek whispering "You're It!" He stepped back and giggled at the reaction he got. Mini Kurogane jumped flailing his arms everywhere, blushing madly.

"Damn it you little monster!"(1) With that the chase was on. Kurogane almost wanted to scold him for being too vulnerable to a sneaky attack like that. He sighed and walked away. Stupid kids, giving him a headache. When he reached the edge of the park, he noticed Fai leaning against a tree.

"Ahh Kuro-rinnn! There you were. I was looking for you!" Kurogane twitched and walked toward the idiot he _knew_ was Fai.

"Shut up...let's go home," Fai smiled and folled his ninja. As they walked, Fai tried to get a good look at the children at the park.

"Hnnnn... Kuro-papa were you playing with the kids?"

"Children are annoying. They have so many stupid problems." Fai smiled.

"But it looked like they liked you,"

"Ah...just some kid, wasting his time with stupid shit. I straightened him right out though." Fai stopped him holding his hand. Kurogane looked at him questionably.

"And that's, what I like about you,"

"Eh--!?" He found his lips being claimed by the others. He almost wanted to pull away, but it felt too nice. He pulled the blonde closer to him, savorying the moment.

--

Yuui giggled at the site. So that's what it was hmm? "Nice meeting you, future Kuro-pon," He said softly.

"Maa Yuui! Stop gazing like an idiot and guard the castle!" Yuui smiled down at the angry crimson eyes that were Kurogane's. Would cute, angry Kuro-chii really turn out to be so handsome and gentle one day? He liked the thought. He would just have to work hard to win his heart one day, so he could see it fully. He watched as the two walked away, not holding hands, but the aura of a couple ever present.

He was glad to know he wouldn't be short forever, maybe a bit on the scrawny side...but it was good enough.

"Coming Kurogane!" After a blush, and another genuine smile, the children played happily for the rest of the day.

--

(1) This was a little quote i stole from "Aishiteruze Baby". I love you Shouta-chan!

**And that's it! Mini Kuro-tan is so kawaii! Please Review peoples! I LOVE IT**


End file.
